dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Pamput
|manga debut = "The Doctored Lottery" |anime debut = "Yamcha vs. Tien" |Race = Earthling |Gender = Male |Date of birth= |Date of death=May 7, Age 753 May 8, Age 774 Age 779 |Occupation=Actor Pro Muay Thai fighter |FamConnect = Vodka (manager) Bodyguards }} is a Muay Thai kickboxer and famous movie star that faces Goku in the first round of the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament. He is also known as the "Unstoppable Fighter," as exclaimed by Master Roshi while disguised as Jackie Chun. Biography ''Dragon Ball Tien Shinhan Saga Pamput is the egotistical champion of two worldwide martial arts tournaments other than the World Martial Arts Tournament. He plans on making the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament his third championship victory, before being defeated by Goku in the 4th match of the 1st round. Tien Shinhan dismisses him as "too cocky." His fight against Goku starts with Pamput making a flashy entry. However, when he first punches at Goku, he taunts him as if the punch was too fast for him to follow. Goku says "it wasn't much of a punch," so Pamput demonstrates his great speed and power by destroying an arena wall with an elbow strike. But, when he attacks Goku again, Goku pulls off a quick three-hit combo to the chest, completely knocking Pamput out. The World Tournament Announcer is astonished over the "single-punch" KO, and Goku wins the match. He's later mentioned by the World Tournament Announcer when talking about Goku and Pamputs fight in the finals. King Piccolo Saga Pamput is fighting another opponent when Tambourine showed up and told Pamput that he was there to kill him. Pamput started laughing and thought there was no way Tambourine could kill him, but then Tambourine delivered a deadly kick to Pamput's face, killing him. Pamput was later revived by the Dragon Balls, along with the other victims of King Piccolo and his children. Power Pamput was described as being a great fighter when compared to normal human standards, having won two other international fighting tournaments. He had a great deal of physical strength, being able to crush a wall with an elbow strike. However, when compared to the likes of Goku, he is no match for him at all. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Katsuji Mori *English: **Funimation dub: Sonny Strait **Blue Water dub: Scott Roberts *Latin American Spanish dub: Mario Castañeda *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Silvio Giraldi *Greek dub: Manos Venieris Battles ;Dragon Ball *Pamput vs. Goku *Pamput vs. Unknown Fighter *Pamput vs. Tambourine Trivia *When Bulma mentions that Pamput is a movie star in the anime, it is shown that he starred in a movie similar to Star Wars (Pamput has a weapon like a lightsaber and there are enemy henchmen similar to the Imperial Stormtroopers). This could have been added to the anime due to Akira Toriyama being a Star Wars fan. *Pamput's appearance somewhat resembles Mr. Shu, Gohan's tutor, because they both have similar afros and eyes. However, Mr. Shu has a mustache while Pamput does not. *Pamput is somewhat similar to Mr. Satan as both celebrity martial arts champions who are strong by normal human martial artist standards though pale in comparison the likes of Goku and his friends. *Pamput is not shown being resurrected in either the manga or anime after Shenron restores Piccolo's victims. Gallery See also *Pamput (Collectibles) References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Earthlings Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:DB Characters